Warmth and time
by ChocolateStars
Summary: In the few weeks, he'll forget what he would sound like, look like, what he was as a person. But that wouldn't change the fact that he had loved him and met him in his dream. OC x Santa. Warning: Boys Love.


**for moeouji.**

* * *

><p>Santa could feel the bed beside him shift and move around noisily. He could hear his boyfriend humming and singing while hearing the click of the lamp light turning on.<p>

He had his eyes closed but he could feel himself smile from the lift of his curved lips. His boyfriend fell silent and Santa wondered why. Few seconds later, he could feel his boyfriend using his fingers delicately to brush away Santa's fringe and soon later was greeted with a small yet soft nudge against his forehead.

Santa opened his eyes to find his partner staring back at him, their foreheads nearly touching and Santa was so tempted to kiss him because of how close he was. Cain's ebony hair was falling on Santa's face and Cain used his fingers to try and push his hair behind his ears. Cain's clear, hazel eyes were lighting up in a playful manner but his smile was almost to sweet.

Santa smiled back before reaching up to touch his face. Cain nudged and welcomed the contact, using one of his hand to hold Santa's hand closer. Santa could feel Cain's cheek burning and nearly chuckle. "Don't you have to prepare for an event tomorrow? Best sleep now so you won't regret it." Santa says, gently caressing Cain's cheek. His boyfriend laughs softly. "I'm not tired yet." Cain says before nudging against Santa's hand once more.

Santa pulls himself up and closed his eyes before placing his lips on Cain's. Cain returned it and their kiss deepened. The corner's of Santa's lips lifted, turning it into a smile. He pushed his tongue inside his boyfriend's mouth and Cain gasped. Santa could hear his boyfriend moan from his teasing.

As they break their kiss they formed a small string of saliva that made Cain's face grew red as he quickly wiped it away with his hand. Santa chuckled at the sight before puling his partner towards him. Cain yelped at the sudden movement but later he finds himself hugging his boyfriend and laughing.

_Tick tock._

Santa puts his arms around Cain, wrapping him closer, to be engulfed by his warmth. Cain hums at the contact and allows himself to be drowned in Santa's love and warmth. It makes Cain feel protected, needed. Cain had both of his hands on Santa's bare chest and he finds himself feeling it, lost, and admiring his partner's body. Santa sees where Cain's gaze was and had an urge to tease him but instead proceeded to lower his head and nuzzle against Cain's neck. Cain giggled. "That tickles." Cain whispers and Santa's smile widened. "Oh? Does it?" he asks playfully, proceeding to tickle his boyfriend further. He could hear soft gasps and choked giggles from Cain. "D-don't! I-I'm going to..." Cain laughed, bringing up both of his hands to cover his mouth, muffling his laughs in such an adorable manner that Santa couldn't help but beam.

"Don't do that," Santa gently pulls Cain's hands away from his mouth and leans in to kiss his lips. "I love to hear your laugh." his voice deepened. Santa could see the visible blushes on Cain's cheeks and it made Santa chuckle. Cain gave a slight pout at his reaction.

_Tick tock._

Slowly, Santa could feel Cain's fingers stealthily sliding and tracing behind his back causing him to shiver. Cain gives a playful smirk and continues to do it. He gently and carefully, moving his finger around in a pattern and the slight touch made Santa's body twitch in a some sort of unpleasant feeling, one that made his stomach tense and his breath hitch. He couldn't help it any more and he bursts out laughing. Cain was surprised by the sudden outburst from his boyfriend that he later laughs with him, impressed he managed to make his boyfriend laugh.

Their stomachs began to ache after a few minutes of laughing so much. After calming down, Santa resumes to cuddle his lover, to have his body against his. He would make an occasion sweet talk and compliment Cain's body here and there. It made Cain shy and embarrassed that he tends to look away and hide his blushing face. The two were so engrossed with their moment that it was ruined when Santa could hear the irritating noise from the clock again.

_Tick tock._

Santa looked away from Cain to glance at the clock. The big hand was slightly between the two and the three. The little hand was on the ten. It was 10:11. Santa contemplated whether they should both be sleeping at this time or continue their cuddling session.

_Tick tock._

Santa feels Cain sliding his arms around his neck and trying to pull back Santa's attention to him, "Nicholas." Cain calls his name. "What's wrong?" he asks. Santa glares at the clock for ruining their moment before putting his gaze back at Cain. He kisses his partner's forehead and gave a small smile, "Nothing." he replies.

Santa considers that continuing their cuddling session was the best option. Cain was usually busy planning and organising with all these events that are currently happening that there was never time for them to have this moment together. He was busy strengthening his daemons for battles that sometimes they would never get to see each other for days. He needed this time for the two of them, where he knows they both want, need, and love each other. He wanted to be with Cain for tonight. He needed to feel Cain's warmth against him. He needed this. He didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"I love you Nicholas." _Tick tock._

Cain whispered against Santa's ear.

"I love you s-"_ Tick tock. _"-o much."

"I lo-" _Tick tock. _"-ve you."

_Tick tock._

"I'll-" _Tick tock._ "-protect-"_ Tick tock. _"-you."

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

"I-" _Tick._ "_-_won't-" _Tock._ "-leave-" _Tick._

"-you."

Santa could feel his eyes snap open and his heart racing in a rapid rhythm. It was beating loudly against his ears. It hurts. His breathing felt heavy and he could hear himself pant in the room. His whole body started sweating and he feels hot. He could hear the clock ticking in the background and it annoyed him.

What was he doing? Why couldn't he remember what was happening before? It started to irritate him. What was he doing before?

The room was dark. Wasn't the lamp turned on?

He feels light-headed and his head was beginning to spin.

What was happening?

He began to remember something. It was calming, sweet... A memory...? No it was more of a dream. There was someone... A face. They were hugging... Laughing. Black hair. Green eyes... A name. Someone he loved.

"_Nicholas."_

"Cain." He calls out and he could feel his world shatter at the mention of the name. This could mean he was finally back to reality and his heart sank at the thought of that. His head started ringing and he shut his eyes close. The memories. The awful memories started flooding in his brain.

_Forget it. Forget it._

He repeats it like a mantra. He clenches his fist against the sheet of the bed. Clenching and unclenching. He was nervous... But was that really the way to describe how he was feeling right now?

_Don't look. Don't look._

He moves his body and his head towards the other side of the bed. The side where Cain sleeps. His heart began racing again. It was beating strongly against his chest as if it was about to fall out.

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

He just wanted this tension to end. He brought his eyes open, knowing what he was about to see will hurt him.

_No. No. No._

He remembers and regretted his choice.

It was cold and empty on his side. Cain's side.

Human lives are short. Daemons don't age at all. Santa and Cain knew one day they'd part. It has been that way for a long time but Santa has forgotten how long ago it was.

Nowadays he dreads of waking up and he knows why. It was because the person he loves is no longer here. He forces his eyes shut and moves over to Cain's side. He breathes in the familiar scent that was always there... That used to be there. It now lingers around, slowly losing it's sweet smell.

Santa could feel the tears coming back but he forces himself not to cry. Not to think about him and try to forget. Cain would've wanted him to move on but Santa wonders if that really was what he wanted and it's because Santa _himself_ couldn't forget.

In the few weeks, he'll forget what he would sound like, look like, what he was as a person...

"_I love you Nicholas."_

But that wouldn't change the fact that Santa had loved him and met him in his dream.

"_I won't leave you."_

And Cain looked beautiful, real... as if he was still alive.

His heart began to ache at the memory of his dream and Santa continues to close his eyes, to stop himself from thinking about all these. He needs to let go. He needs to move on, he reminds himself.

He inhales the scent from Cain's pillow once more before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Filled out a prompt for a very wonderful and amazing friend of mine, Moeouji. She is the most sweetest person in the world and she's done so much for me so I thought I should do something for her. She likes playing this game call Ayakashi: Ghost Guild and she shared me some of her favourite ships but my favourite has to be her '_ghost agent x Santa'_. So Moe, I hoped you enjoyed this story!

Also the cover for this story is drawn by Moeouji herself - which is also her ghost agent and Santa. So it fits, doesn't it?

And that's the end! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it as well! If you're wondering what the prompt was here it is: _Imagine your OTP cuddling together on their bed. They share each other's warmth and the beating of their hearts are the music in the background. They kiss and hug every now and then. An occasional giggle. Person A then notices the ticking of a clock. At first, they ignore it and continue the cuddling session with Person B. The clock ticks again. Again. And again. That's when Person A wakes up. They turn to the side and see an empty space on the bed. They then remember. Person B is dead._


End file.
